


SABRINA SPELLMAN ▹supernatural

by fandomlover727



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Supernatural
Genre: 66 Seals (Supernatural), Angels, Apocalypse, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobby Singer's House, Demons, Family, Gen, Half-Human, Halloween, Heaven, Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), Parental Bobby Singer, Parental Dean Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), References to Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sassy Sabrina Spellman, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Sabrina Spellman, The Impala (Supernatural), The Winchester Family (Supernatural), Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Uncle Bobby Singer, Uncle Dean Winchester, Uncle Sam Winchester, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Angst, Winchester Niece, Winchester Sister, Witches, half-witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: 𝐒𝐀𝐁𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐀 𝐒𝐏𝐄𝐋𝐋𝐌𝐀𝐍" not today, satan ".cover layout: @morphisusa supernatural fanfiction





	1. SUMMARY

_" prophecy states that there's a girl who is half-witch, half-mortal and, on her_ _ fifteenth_ _ birthday, she will discover the truth on why the angels are interested in her, that's she's supposed to have a big role in the apocalypse and the battle between michael and lucifer "._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**SABRINA ROSEMARY SPELLMAN** was born a half, witch, half-mortal to Edward Spellman(a witch) and Diana Spellman(a mortal) on October 31st, 1994. She never got to create lasting memories with her parents because they died in a 'freak accident' when she was merely a baby.

For about ten years Sabrina lived with her father's sisters, her aunts Zelda and Hilda, and her cousin Ambrose until a group of hunters slaughtered them but took pity on the ten-year-old and did not kill her. They, however, left her behind and alone in the Spellman house as she was officially an orphan.

In her parents' will, the next of kin after her aunts and cousin were quite the shock for her. Apparently, she had two uncles and a grandfather that were still alive.

Diana wasn't her real name, she was born Millicent Diana Winchester, the first child of Mary and John born in 1975. Her mother died in a house fire when she was eight and her father got her and her brother's into the hunting business. She left the hunters life when she was sixteen and soon after met her father.

In 2004, she was given to her elder uncle Dean Winchester to take care of. Dean taught her that not all hunters are bad, just like how not all witches(or in her case, half witches) were evil either. She also got to meet her grandfather and spend a bit of time with him. The first time they met, he told her that she was a spinning image of her mother and grandmother.

In 2005, eleven-year-old Sabrina got to meet her younger Uncle Sam when her grandfather went missing on a hunt. She soon bonded with Sam who had missed his big sister and was upset to know she was dead, but also glad that she got to have a normal life unlike him.

Sabrina grew to hone her powers as well as become a good hunter like a true Winchester. When Dean went to hell when she was only fourteen, it was one of the most heartbreaking events for her. Dean has been there for her since day one, he had been the one to raise her since she lost her aunts and cousin. It felt like someone had shoved their hand into her chest and yanked her heart out.

Sabrina spent the four months that Dean was in hell working with Bobby. Sam abandoned her at his surrogate dad's to go hunt Lilith and kill her. Sabrina helped Bobby with hunters work as well as practiced controlling her magic per usual.

When Dean rises from hell after an angel pulls him out, it's revealed that each Winchester has an important role in the apocalypse. And Sabrina has a rather large one between the battle of Lucifer and Michael.

And, in true Winchester fashion, both her uncles and herself refuse to follow what destiny has chosen for them. 


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After over 4 months, Dean Winchester has risen from the dead. Sabrina adjusts to this new change while recalling parts of her argument with Sam the day after Dean died.

**4 MONTHS AND 17 DAYS. **That's how long it had been since Sabrina Spellman's uncle Dean Winchester has been dragged down to hell by hellhounds. Each day seemed to be the same or even worse than the previous.

Her other uncle, Sam Winchester, ditched her at the house of Bobby Singer, her nonbiological uncle who took care of her during this entire time.

Sabrina had dealt with grief more times than she would like to admit. She grieved the parents she never got to form memories with before they died in a freak accident. She mourned the loss of her aunts and cousin who were killed right in front of her by hunters when she was only ten. She lost her grandfather, her mother's dad when he died to save Dean. And she was there when Sam initially died.

No experience would have ever prepared her for the grief she felt when she lost her uncle Dean. Dean was her anchor for the past (almost) five years of her life.

He and her grandpa John took her in when she had nowhere else to go when her aunts and cousin were killed. Dean raised her from them on while she didn't even meet Sam until a year later, meaning she bonded more with Dean. He was the closest thing she had to a father and now he was gone.

If it weren't for Bobby, Sabrina had no idea what would've happened to her. She met Bobby a few months after meeting Sam and seemed to build a connection with him.

Bobby knew her mother when she was Sabrina's age and always reminded her that she got her compassion and recklessness from her side of the family.

As soon as Sabrina was dropped off at Bobby's, he immediately enrolled her in a public school by his house. He knew it was what Millie(aka Diana) would've wanted, her daughter being able to have a normal life despite being part witch and part Winchester.

Sabrina was just as charismatic as her father and uncle Dean so she made friends and easily became quite popular. This still didn't help with the overwhelming grief she had as she missed Dean every single day.

But, on September 18th, she didn't have to miss him anymore because he had risen from hell.

Of course, neither Bobby nor Sabrina knew about this. It was supposed to be a normal Thursday, a random day Sabrina had off during the start of her freshman year in high school. Sabrina planned on doing a little bit of research to help Bobby out with the many hunters that always asked for his help and then just relax, to take a 'me' day.

She had been helping a hunter with figuring out why a werewolf and vampire would team up when she heard Bobby yelling at someone who called on the landline.

Sabrina had thought about asking what had happened but decided against it after knowing that Bobby had been pissed off at what appeared to be a prank call. She decided that she would most likely ask Bobby later on when he wasn't so heated.

It wasn't too much longer until someone was pounding on Bobby's front door, startling both Sabrina and Bobby who were focused on their work. Bobby gave her a look before motioning to the pistol on the table that was filled with silver bullets.

Sabrina made sure it was loaded before she turned the safety off and prepared to shoot whatever monster knocked on the door. She made sure she was at an angle that meant she wouldn't be at risk of shooting Bobby before nodding at the trucker in sign that she was ready. Bobby has a silver knife on the stand next to the door.

Bobby didn't waste any more time before he swung the door open, leaving both hunters in a state of flabbergasted when they saw the infamous Dean Winchester waiting on the other side. All color drained from Sabrina's face. Her eyes started to sting and she was starting to have a bit of trouble breathing as the man smiled cautiously at both of them.

He appeared to be winded and apprehensive as he knew how both Bobby and Sabrina would react and didn't know how to prove to either of them that he was the real Dean. After all, he had seen on a newspaper that it was September 18th, 2008. He had been dead for 140 days in total.

"Surprise" His gaze moved back and forth between his surrogate father and his niece. "I—I don't..." Bobby trailed off in a state of disbelief, Sabrina matched the same expression of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah, me neither" Dean stepped inside the house, only a few feet away from the doorway. "But here I am" Bobby looked over at Sabrina, shaking his head to make sure she knew not to attack right away in case it was Dean, before gripping the silver knife into his hand and lunging at the resurrected man. He slashed Dean's arm, and although nothing happened, the wise man knew that there was a whole list of potential monsters that could be messing with them.

Dean grabbed Bobby's arm and twisted it around, only for Sabrina to intervene by breaking the grip he had on Bobby and then backhanding Dean, which sent him stumbling toward the kitchen area.

Bobby still gripped the knife in his unharmed hand while Sabrina had the pistol pointed straight at him. "Bobby, Sabrina, it's me!" Bobby didn't hesitate to lunge toward the man again. Sabrina allowed Bobby to do so, armed with both the gun and her magic if things went south.

"My ass!" Dean used a chair to block Bobby's attempts to attack him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and...you're about the closest thing I have to a father" He pleaded, looking over at his niece who wasn't as convinced now as Bobby that he was the real Dean.

"And you're Sabrina Rosemary Spellman, my niece. We didn't know you existed until your aunts and cousin were murdered by hunters when you were ten. You had a nightmare about that day, about getting killed alongside them, the first night you were with us. I sang 'Hey Jude' until you fell back asleep" Sabrina's tough exterior faltered at Dean's words and lowered the gun down. Her eyes were filled with suspicion but it was better than pointing a loaded pistol at him.

Bobby lowered his knife as well and stepped closer, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Suddenly, Bobby pulled the knife back into viewpoint and went to slash Dean again. Sabrina shouted in warning but Dean was able to subdue and disarm him.

"I am not a shapeshifter!" Dean shouted, bewildered that Bobby was going to cut him with a silver knife again, even though he saw that it wasn't affecting him the first time.

"Then you're a Revenant!" Sabrina put the safety back on the pistol before running over and standing in front of Bobby. "Bobby, stop! We can test him without fighting. If he is a monster, I'll knock him out with my magic" Dean sighed in relief, thankful that Sabrina was thinking a bit more peacefully.

Dean moved a few more steps back before he grabbed the knife and pulled his left sleeve up. He used the pure silver knife to slice his arm(in the least harmful way possible) to prove that he wasn't a monster. He grimaced as blood started to trail down his arm and looked over at the two to see if they were less apprehensive.

"Dean?" Bobby gaped, finally getting a good look at the man he saw as a son. "That's what I've been trying to tell you" Sabrina was the first one to act. She ran over to her uncle and didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around him and pull him into a hug. He was almost an entire foot taller than her, so Sabrina was more so hugging his waist as he hugged her back.

Sabrina was more than relieved to see Dean alive again but she also felt the dread creeping around her mind. Resurrection was a complicated matter, Sabrina learned that the hard way when she was seven years old and had attempted to bring a dead squirrel back to life that she found in her old backyard. Ambrose had to explain that you could only bring something back to life if you did a trade with another soul. And even then there were always consequences. So what was Dean's?

Bobby took his turn to greet Dean in a hug, pulling away much quicker than Sabrina had. "It's...it's good to see you, boy" Bobby was at a loss for words, one of the first times that Sabrina had witnessed this. "Yeah, you too" Dean's eyes flickered toward his niece. "You, Sabi, need to stop growing up. Your new haircut makes you look a lot older" Sabrina rolled her eyes at her uncle's teasing words. Her hair had originally been down to her shoulders, now it was slightly above her chin in length.

"How did you bust out of hell?" Sabrina asked. "I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..." Dean was cut off when Bobby splashed him in the face with holy water out of seemingly nowhere. Dean paused for a moment, spitting the unwanted water out of his mouth. Sabrina couldn't help but smirk, glad that Bobby was at least being cautious unlike her who didn't even think about the possibility that his body was just being possessed by a demon.

"I'm not a demon either, you know" Bobby only shrugged, not ashamed. "Sorry. Can't be too careful".

***

Sabrina fetched Dean a towel to dry off with while they moved further into the house, Dean had explained to them his odd reawakening in his grave.

"That makes no sense" Sabrina retorted, not knowing what kind of creature had the pull to drag a soul out of the depths of hell. A demon, sure, but the only demon they had ever met that would do something like that was Ruby. Sabrina had admired the demon, especially after finding out that she'd been a witch in her human life, and the demon referred to her as her favorite witch. When Lilith went Ruby back to hell, she had been quite sad.

"Yeah, Sabi, you're preachin' to the choir" Dean agreed, knowing there was no way he had escaped hell just on his own.

"Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried for four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit—" Dean cut off his exasperated pseudo-father. "I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject" Sabrina shuttered slightly as she remembered how Dean appeared after being attacked viciously by those hellhounds.

"What do you remember?" Bobby wondered, glancing at Sabrina for a second to gauge how she was dealing with this. He always had a soft spot for kids and Sabrina was no different.

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then...lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it" Bobby and Sabrina had sat down during Dean's explanation. "Sam's number's not working. Sabrina's now with him so he's, uh...he's not..." Bobby shook his head, knowing that Dean was asking if Sam had died or not.

"Oh, he's alive. As far as we know" Dean visibly relaxed for a moment. "Good..." Dean pauses as the rest of the sentence registered. "Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?" He inquired, his green eyes flickered between his niece and Bobby as he waited for someone to answer.

"We haven't talked to him for months" Bobby chose to answer. "You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?" Sabrina tried not to flinch as she remembered the argument she got in with Sam, the hateful words her uncle regretfully spewed out at his niece while he dealt with the loss of his brother.

"We couldn't stop him, he's too stubborn. We got into an argument right before he ditched me at Bobby's" Dean was honestly surprised that the two had fought, they were the most level-headed people he knew, rarely starting fights.

"You and Sam fought?" Sabrina couldn't help but roll her eyes at the judgmental look she was receiving from her elder uncle. "We had just buried you, tensions were pretty rough, Sam was really struggling" Dean decided to change the subject, not wanting to start anything yet.

"Why did you bury me, anyway?" Dean was thankful they didn't but was confused why he wasn't given a hunters funeral. "We wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But Sam wouldn't have it" Bobby explained as he remembered Sam's insistence to just bury Dean.

"Well, I'm glad he won that one" Dean sighed. "He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said" Dean was now suspicious, knowing there was a chance his resurrection was because of his baby brother.

"What do you mean?" Bobby gave Sabrina a look, urging her to tell him since she knew a lot more than him.

"We fought about what we were going to do since you were gone. You were the glue that kept us all together" Sabrina looked down, not wanting to see the sad look she received from Dean.

"I thought we should honor your wishes, give you a hunters funeral, and move forward. Sam...he wanted to either bring you back to life or at least get revenge. After he left, he refused to answer any of my calls or Bobby's. We tried to find him, but it turns out he just doesn't want to be found" Dean groaned out loud as he realized exactly what Sam probably had done.

"Oh, damnit, Sammy" Bobby looked at him with confusion while Sabrina understood what he was thinking. "What?" Sabrina was hoping that Sam didn't make any stupid deals. But he was a Winchester, that's what her mother's side of the family did.

"Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo" Bobby, however, was skeptical of this idea only because he knew it no demon would ever make a deal to raise someone already in the pits of hell because they made a deal. "What makes you so sure?"

"You should have seen the gravesite. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this...this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this—" Dean took his jacket off before pulling the sleeve of one side of his shirt up to reveal a handprint brand on his upper arm. Sabrina and Bobby were shocked, both standing up and looking at the imprint.

"What in the hell?" Bobby hissed out. "It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out" Sabrina tried to get a reading off the print, to see if there was any lingering evidence that it was indeed a demon, but nothing dark was left behind. She only assumed that it probably already vanished by now.

"To hold up their end of the bargain" Bobby's eyes narrowed in on his pseudo-son. "You think Sam made a deal" Bobby mentally cursed the two dumbass Winchester brother's who was the reason he had started to find more gray hairs.

"It's what I would have done" Sabrina inched forward, a slightly hurt expression on her face. "Dean, that's literally what you did".


End file.
